Environmental degradation of synthetic polymers occurs at varying rates and to varying degrees depending on the polymer and its environment. Such degradations are catalyzed by light, heat, air, water, microorganisms, and from mechanical forces such as wind, rain, vehicular traffic, etc. Enhancing the stability and/or the degradability of polymers is generally accomplished by additives, changing the polymer backbone, introduction of functional groups, or by blending with appropriate fillers. However, many of these techniques for reducing degradation also result in detrimental properties in the polymer produced.